A power supply for supplying a prescribed device with power is comprised of switching elements. The switching elements are elements which provide a circuit network with a switching function without providing a make-and-break contact, and their typical example includes a silicon transistor. Especially, the switching elements for supplying the power require a large output to some extent and are mounted on a heat sink to deal with heat generation.
The above-described power supply is desired to have a higher performance and is inexpensive. Specifically, it is significant that the switching elements have a high rated temperature, the connection with outside terminals is made easy, the structure is simple, productivity and cost are good, and it is lightweight and small.
The present invention has been made in view of the above requirements and provides a power supply that thermal resistance to heat radiation from switching elements is reduced, and the connection structure with outside terminals is rationalized.